An Important Meeting
Log Title: An Important Meeting Characters: Bulwark, Delusion, Dust Devil, Elita One, Encore, Junket, Knightmare Location: Valvolux Date: July 11, 2018 TP: Dominicons TP, The Fallen TP, Valvolux TP Summary: With everybody present who needs to hear it, Dust Devil finally shares his news. After, Delusion and Bulwark discuss an alliance. Category:2018 Category:Dominicons TP Category:The Fallen TP Category:Valvolux TP Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Delusion Dust Devil had been out goofi....scouting when he came back at a dead run looking visibly shaken earlier. As the others who he needed to speak with had been indisposed. He had told the mech he next most trusted. Encore probably taken back had listened to the mech and helped give his opinion. So what resulted is Dust Devil sending a relatively broad communication with Bulwark, Delusion and the Autobot upper management getting a ping at the same time that he had some rather important information and needed to line up a time when everyone was available. He then got lost for a few hours before any of Prowl's security forces could politely convince him that there's a proper chain of command and way this should be done or to invite him to some private quarters for a chitchat. Elita One has been busy as can be, having to establish herself in Valvolux, at least until Grimlock's return. Certainly the Forgemaster Bulwark's arrival and projects have garnered her interest, even as skirmishes and bombing runs are maintained through the city. Her Pathblaster smokes even as the last raiding force was 'discouraged' from Valvolux proper. She motions to the temp shelter. "Everyone get checked out and cleared for further action. I'll be along" Junket, one of her two attaches who looks suspiciously like he turns into a flash drive, approaches. "Ma'am, Dust Devil's been trying to get ahold of you, but has been.....elusive." She starts making her way to the recently constructed command building, her words are soft, either in lament or amusement. "He seems to thrive in being intentionally insubordinate for no reason." Encore is circling above the city, looking down below for either the giant scorpion that Dust Devil was talking about, or Dust Devil himself. <> He grumbles. << If I'd ken you were gonna be an idjit an' run off I woulda told yez to stick around the command tent.>> Bulwark has also been busy, fending off admirers and hangers-on since the sparring match with Elita One. In some ways it has been useful for the morale of the refugees of Valvolux to have someone to rally behind, but the smith has been unable to get more than a few moments of quiet since then. Even after receiving Dust Devil's transmission he continues to move about the camp to speak with, and offer aid, Autobot and Valvoluxian alike. Eventually Bulwark makes his way up to the command tent where, he is sure, he can lose the crowd. It's difficult to mistake his squarish frame as he steps in and looks for Elita One. As he catches her attention he waves and slowly walks over. "I take it you got the same message I did? You wouldn't happen to know where he wants to have this meeting, do you?" He asks the Autobot commander. Dust Devil grumbles to himself as he catches the fact that his radio had stopped working while he was waiting for the timer to go off. After spending a few minutes working on the offending circuitry he radios Encore. << I'm fine! I'm sorry, I didn't realize the blasted radio wire had come loose I was hangin out in one of the empty foundry buildings in one of the massive smelter bowls. Do you know that they're pretty sound proof when you hop down in one?>> He then radios the others, << Dust Devil here, where do you wanna have the meetin? I didn't set a place cause well....we're in an active military deal and I didn't know if we'd be fightin at the time or not. So Elita is there a good spot fer everyone ta come and all?>> Delusion just waits, arms and legs crossed as she sits and watches the camp, as she has for a while, now. She cocks her head at the radio message and stands up, waiting for the answer. Elita One finally catches Dust Devil on her comms, and gestures to Junket, "Can you retrieve the electro-screen from the old tent for me? I have a feeling I'll be using it momentarily." Her optics flash, <> Within a few minutes, she arrives over at the second energon line. With that extendable sensor in hand, she extends it in a way befitting an umbrella, and turns it on. The screen grows out of the sensor, helping disrupt any communication or listening outside of its area of effect. Encore sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Encore sends you a radio transmission, 'Wakey wakey lass, follow me doon.' (Radio) You transmit, "Lead the way, old man." to Encore. Bulwark watches Elita walk out of the tent and follows along after her. He waits as she sets up the screen, observing the technology. Encore chuckles as he listens to Dust Devil. <> He chuckles. As soon as he has sight on Elita's screen, Encore adopts a low, fast course, blasting over the place where he replanted the little sprout earlier. He transforms before touching down, keeping his wings spread wide. He flares his engines to slow him down... his landing verges on graceful, but considering his size it's still a hell of an impact that shakes the ground. He rises from the three-point crouch and folds his wings, moth-like, on his back, dusting his sporran down before walking through the shimmering umbrella. "Boss." Junket motions to Elita, "Ah, ma'am?" She gestures to Bulwark, who graciously had recogized her pre -occupation. Elita's optics flicker for a moment, "Ah. Excuse me Bulwark. I didn't mean to ignore you. Things have been...in motion." She manages a weak chagrin, "Yes it appears so. I suspect it'll be of importance. all things considered." Delusion kicks up off the ground and darts after Encore to catch up, not even bothering to transform for the short flight. She settles lightly and gives the Autobot commander a nod, as calm as if she does this every day. Dust Devil comes out of the building and makes his way to where Elita is setting up things. A smile appears on his face when the big plane comes in for the landing. Sometimes he's wishes he could make an impression like that. The robotic canine at his heels gives a sneeze as the dust that was in their hiding spot is pretty much on both of them. Dust Devil pauses when he realizes what he's looking like coming to the meeting. "I'm gonna catch flack fer that.. Bulwark responds, "In war pre-occupation is understandable." Once the screen is up in place Bulwark steps into its area and waist for Dust Devil and the others to arrive. Elita One returns the nod to Delusion, and continues on to Encore. "Delusion. Encore." She looks towards Dust Devil, always just a bit wary when he smiles as he does. The last forged of Alpha Trion always seemed to be a mischevious sort. "Well here we are then." She gives him a quick scan, then folds her hands together to adopt a posture full of grace and poise, as normal. "You have my attention. At least until the next assault. What would you have of us?" Encore nudges Dust Devil as he steps inside "A'reet laddie." He pulls out a flask, half-offers it to Dusty. "Wait, no no' that one it'll put yez on yer arse..." He puts it away, going through several before he pulls out what is apparently the right one and hands it over to Dust Devil. "No, not tha' one... oh feck no no' that one... tha' one'll kill 'im... aha!" Encore says, "This one'll be a'reet for your fast-runnin' power plant." Delusion arches an optic ridge at Encore and settles in to wait for Dust Devil's announcement, standing 'at ease' out of habit. Dust Devil chuckles softly as Encore goes through the 'medicine cabinet' to find a suitable drink for him. He does at least try blowing some of the dust off before he gets in with the higher ups. Glancing to make sure everyone is here and paying attention, he starts. "I was off in the ruined portion of town where no one's been building yet since it was low priority. Figured I'd get some trainin in and get outta the way of everyone. I wasn't expectin anyone but out from one of the ruins comes this large ccritter that...fer lack of better explanation looked like a earthen hornet crossed to a scorpion. Wings, claws the works. Considerin it was bigger than me and flew, I backed away from it in case I'd disturbed it's nest but it continued to follow me but slower than I thought it could if it had been on the attack. I finally say, "hey I'm sorry fer disturbin ya I don't mean any harm and asked it if it was intelligent." Well the thing transforms and speaks. Callin me a suitable vessel fer it's message." He takes a quick drink in the pause to see if there were any questions yet. Bulwark watches and listens for the moment. Elita One arches an eyebrowplate. "Sapient creatures in the city?" She looks towards Bulwark for a moment for confirmation. "Are we talking an organic creature? An Insecticon or something else? I wonder if the returning neutrals know anything about this creature or creatures." Delusion shifts to cross her arms, focused on Dusty. She's already heard this part. She's waiting for the important bits. Encore also stays quiet, for the same reason. Bulwark glances over at Elita one and shrugs, apparently this particular being is something new to him, or he's playing his cards close to the vest. Dust Devil shakes his head, "Robotic like us...it's one of the critters from underground. He told me to take a message to my master. I tried to make sure I got all the info and confirmed who he wanted me to take the message to. I asked if he meant Prime but I was told that the prime was inconsequential." This is where Dust Devil turns to Bulwark. "I am to tell you to give the silver cube to Megatronus or they will raze Valvolux to the ground and beyond. I made sure to get a comm signal to contact this creature with. But he confirmed he was with Megatronus and not megatron. And this brings me back to what was said to me from Alpha trion. He told me that our group was about to come apon something that could save the universe and here I show up in time to find you. Alpha Trion is cryptic but I believe he meant you. And I don't feel your as simple a mech as you let on. I made sure that everyone was here at the same time so that there could be no direct Autobot only influence. I want Cybertron ta be free and all but there are a bunch of questions that are poppin up in all of this that some I wasn't there fer. We can't help each other if we don't have all the same rules ta the game or know what all the pieces mean." Elita One 's mood shifts, to one of alarm. "The Fallen...brought forth an emissary unto you and demanded a silver box." She looks over to Bulwark, "the preliminary report I've read about the sortee underground didn't mention much of this." Her gaze sweeps over the party, "Most disturbing but now we know that the Fallen Prime has spies in the city as well IF such a thing is not beneath notice. Remarkable." Encore frowns "He can get fecked." Encore states his opinion. "Honestly. Anything the Fallen wants is bad fer everyone. He gets this cube an'..." He looks around. "Well first, what's to say he won't burn it anyway, and second, it just puts it off. Turns you into prospective slaves... dinna ken about you but I'll take a fight to th' death, even on I know I cannae win, to slavery." Dominicon Delusion says, "Knightmare, are you awake?" Delusion steps back a bit, activating her radio where she won't interrupt any conversation. Bulwark thinks, "The cube was found not far from where your team encountered a very old mech, and some disturbing creations; perhaps of the Fallen's or Unicron's. Either way I agree that it should not be allowed into this thing's hands just so it can be delivered to its master." The cobalt and silver mech regards Dust Devil coolly. "I was created to protect Valvolux and everything within it come what may. If that includes the Fallen then I suppose I will have to put my hammer to use against him as well." GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Delusion narrows her optics at Bulwark. "You're not worried," she states flatly. Dominicon Knightmare says, "I am awake, Delusion" Dust Devil nods, "My only thought is that they had already encountered that cube and I don't believe it would have been stated to me in such a way if that was what he was referrin to. My creator is no longer with us but is part of Vector Sigma. No matter what, if yer what can help save everyone either directly or indirectly, then I'll be there ta help ya in what way I can. I don't think it's smart a hand the cube over either. But I also don't know what that cube can do. I just don't see Megatronus sayin, oh you found my toy thanks and him goin back home and forgettin everything else. I know some of the stories and all. Hell the door TO ya was an elaborate mauseleam....fer such as you ta be found behind. No matter what I'm willin ta play the game and learn as I go. I didn't want you ta think that we were plottin against ya which is why I insisted on ya bein here. I'm sure i'll be in trouble fer not informin the bots first. But it won't be the first time I've been in trouble." Dominicon Delusion says, "I have been called in to hear some -very- interesting information. Do you know the name Megatronus, aka The Fallen?" Encore frowns a moment. "Somethin's come up, Jockey business. I got to run." Dominicon Knightmare says, "I am aware of who that is. And the problems that name has caused for our world." Dominicon Delusion says, "He has threatened the city of Valvolux unless a certain local legend, by the name of Bulwark, gives him some artifact found underground by the Autobots. The mech Bulwark, for his part, has stated that he intends to stop The Fallen if need be." Dominicon Delusion says, "By my read of his body language, either he's insane or he has the means to do so." Dominicon Knightmare says, " Has the Spark cursed this city? Does he have a plan to do so or is it the simple plan Autobots seem to follow of just bash something and hope it stops moving?" Bulwark nods to dust Devil, "I know all about the door, and the chamber around it; as I said, I crafted it. As to the rest, we can only prepare for the coming fight with the Decepticons and after that the coming conflict with the Fallen and his forces." His head swivels so he can regard Delusion more carefully. "There is nothing to be gained from fear of what may be. As with a building you must start with a sound, and level foundation. If I let fear rule my thoughts they make no useful progress towards an even halfway viable solution." Delusion frowns. "To be entirely without fear is to be insane, missing a vital part of one's psyche. Do you have a plan, then? Something that instills confidence? Or do you have a broken mind?" Dominicon Delusion says, "So far, the Autobot Dust Devil has relayed the ultimatum, and says that he has the frequency with which to reply to The Fallen or his minions. I have yet to hear of a plan." Dust Devil nods and smiles slightly to Bulwark. He then looks a bit relieved to have discharged his duty and realizes that there's not much more to do with him. He reaches down to pet Tracker and then moves off to the side finding a spot mostly hidden and out of the way by the supply crates. The young mech sits down and leans against one of the crates, sipping the last of the modified energon that Encore gave him. He then just lets his head sink as he goes into recharge mode. Tracker curls up next to Dust Devil as guard and friend, tail thumping a few times before going still. Dominicon Knightmare says, "We will do what we must to aid the city.. if it will help this end, do what you must. And if his actions cause harm to it... I will ensure his Spark is scattered across the city's walls." GAME: Bulwark PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Bulwark says, "I have a plan." GAME: Delusion FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Delusion arches an optic ridge. "And does this plan involve fighting The Fallen in Valvolux?" Bulwark says, "If it can be avoided at all, no." Delusion gives Bulwark a long look. "Do you plan to stay neutral, out of the Autobots as well as the Decepticons?" Bulwark says, "For the probable conflict with the Fallen? I would welcome allies no matter their source." Delusion gives her head a sharp shake. "Not what I asked." Bulwark says, "I have no interest in taking sides in the war beyond my city." Delusion nods. "And what about your city? Do you plan to lead it as well as fight for it? To keep public order, make judgments?" Bulwark considers briefly. "None of those would be my preference, but it may not end up being my choice ultimately." Delusion looks over at Dust Devil, snoozing on the ground, then steps closer to Bulwark, close enough that her voice won't carry any farther than it needs to. You mutter to Bulwark, "Before you appeared, we had vowed to protect all the neutral territories, including this city. We Dominicons, under Knightmare, want this city safe." Delusion mutters to Bulwark, "... appeared, we... neutral... We Dominicons,... city..." Delusion looks right into Bulwark's optics, an odd contrast between her attenuated seeker body and his bulky frame, and yet their optics are almost on level. You mutter to Bulwark, "We are willing to keep public order and watch over Valvolux. But Knightmare bows to noone." Delusion mutters to Bulwark, "... willing... watch over... Knightmare bows to..." Bulwark listens carefully, optics darting over to the recharging Dust Devil before he responds quietly to the Dominicon. Bulwark mutters to you, "That is an admirable goal, but for now the problem to be tackled is the Decepticons. After they have been driven off it may be possible to come to some sort of agreement, but only with further, direct conversation." Delusion nods, sharply. "I do not wish to see this city destroyed because of one mech's carelessness or overconfidence." Bulwark smiles wryly, "And I would prefer not to have to see any more of it rebuilt once it has been retaken." Delusion nods again, a bit more slowly. She hesitates, then adds one more low statement. You mutter to Bulwark, "We want a home, Bulwark. Not just a fortress in the wastes." Delusion mutters to Bulwark, "... a... Not... a fortress..." Bulwark nods to Delusion, and responds. Bulwark mutters to you, "Again, I can make no promises that the citizens will be willing. It would also depend on how the conversation turns out; if all goes well I do not see why we couldn't come to something agreeable for us all." Delusion nods. "Agreed." She tilts her head. "Knightmare wishes to assist in any defense of the city. I and my sisters act as her agents, but against greater foes, she will want to be here herself. If we are to be allies, then we need to be told when a confrontation is planned. Is that agreeable?" Bulwark nods, "If it is at all possible I will give your team notice ahead of a confrontation with the enemy." Delusion nods again. "It will have to do." She takes a step back and offers her hand. Bulwark clasps her hand in his mitt. "For us both." Delusion clasps briefly, then lets go. "I need to report this. Discretion and I are the most likely to be around since we're the quickest." She reaches back and taps one of her wings with a knuckle. "I will return." And with that, she heads for the edge of the security field to transform. Bulwark turns to look over the city, quietly regarding the broken buildings and wondering about the near future for them and all who dwell within. Log session ending at 23:05:17 on Wednesday, 11 July 2018.